Half Hidden Soul
by Bunun224
Summary: On And Avarage Day... On An Average Call... The Titans Find Out The Truth... About Their Little Green Friend...The Titans find out some disturbing news about Beast Boy. There's a reason he never talks about his past...
1. On An Average Day

"Dude! Where'd you put it?" Beast Boy accused Cyborg, who had lost the remote... Yet again!

"I so did not lose it!" Cyborg lifted up the end of the couch. "YOU lost it!"

"ME?" Beast Boy asked, crouching down to check under the coffee table. "YOU were the one hogging it ALL DAY yesterday!"

"No!" Cyborg responded. "That was the day before..." He added under his breath.

"Well whatever!" Beast Boy was exasperated. "YOU had it last!"

At just that moment, Robin walked in, grabbed the remote off the coffee table, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at him.

"Dude! How'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do what?" Robin was confused. "Turned on the TV? You just p--"

"No! How'd you find the remote!" Cyborg interrupted. "We've been looking all morning!"

"Did you check the coffee table?" Robin pointed to the table top.

"Oh, Uhh... He he, guess not," Beast Boy replied sheepishly.

Raven walked into the room and started making her morning herbal tea.

"Morning Raven!" Beast Boy greeted her.

"Morning..." Raven said dryly.

"What's gotten into her?" Beast Boy whispered to Robin.

"Uhh, Beast Boy, did you forget who you're talking about?" Robin said. "You know, she ain't exactly Starfire..."

As if on cue, Starfire flew in the room. "Good morning friends!" She beamed.

"See what I mean?" Robin concluded.

Starfire flew over to the counter, "Raven! It is such a glorious morning, is it not?"

"Uhh, Star," Beast Boy interjected. "I wouldn't try talking to her. I don't think she's exactly a morning person."

"How long have I lived here and you still don't know I'm not a morning person!" Raven raged.

"Uhh, we do now..." Cyborg sat down on the couch and attempted to wrestle the remote from Robin without much success. Beast Boy came over to assist Cyborg. He turned into a hawk and snatched it out of Robin's hand as he held it up to get it away from Cyborg.

"Hey! No fair Beast Boy!" Robin complained.

Beast Boy laughed, "It's mine now!" Robin jumped up and slapped the remote from his hands. It went flying... Right into Raven's tea.

"Uh-oh..." Beast Boy cowered. "RUN!"

Raven covered all three of the boys in a black aura and lifted them into the air. Starfire gasped, "Please! Do not harm our friends!"

"Don't worry Starfire, I'm not going to hurt them..." Raven paused. "I don't have time for this," Raven started preparing another cup of tea.

Beast Boy cautiously tried to sneak up on Raven's old cup of tea, which still held the precious remote.

Raven surrounded the cup and remote in a black aura, "Don't... Even... Try it."

"Aww," The boys groaned. "How are we supposed to watch TV?" Cyborg complained.

"Two out of three of you are smart. Figure it out," Raven took the remote and went to her room.

Meanwhile, Starfire had been watching the whole scene in silence.

"Hey, Star," Cyborg greeted her as if just noticing she was there. Robin and Beast Boy were staring at the TV as if they could turn it on with their minds.

"Friends, there is another way to view the television," Starfire walked over to the TV and pressed the power button.

The boys were confused. "Dude! How'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire beamed, "I did a bit of reading." She held up the TV's instruction manual and smiled. 


	2. On An Average Call

"Trouble!" Robin yelled as the alarm went off.

"Robin, we've been living in this tower how long?" Raven asked. "I think we know what that alarm means by now."

"He just likes being in charge," Cyborg couldn't resist teasing.

"I do not!" Robin defended. "It's just... Reflexes! I've gotten so used to saying it, I just can't help it," He grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy interrupted. "The alarm," He pointed to the screen.

Robin went over and checked the alarm, "Just a regular bank robbery." He reported.

"Then why can't the cops handle it?" Beast Boy complained.

"I don't know..." Robin studied the screen. "Something's weird about this... We should go check it out, just in case."

The Titans headed the bank with know idea what was in store for them.

They arrived at the bank to see what they thought they'd never see. It looked like Beast Boy. Robbing a bank! Starfire began poking Beast Boy.

"Uhh, Star? What are you doing?" He asked, annoyed.

"When Robin was Red X, he made a hologram of himself to send with us..." She continued poking him.

"Star," Robin grabbed her shoulder. "He's not a hologram."

"Then who...?" Starfire gazed at "Beast Boy" standing on a pile of money.

"Well, well," Robber BB taunted Beast Boy. "If it isn't my little brother!"

"Oh, wow," Beast Boy retorted. "Older by two minutes!"

"Aww, little bro gettin' upset?" Robber BB taunted even more, completely forgetting about the money.

"Knock it of!" Beast Boy demanded. As an after thought, "Chad..."

"I told you never to call me that!" Chad screamed. "It's Lion's Roar!"

The rest of the Titans were completely confused. Robin stepped forward, "Beast Boy... You're related to this guy?"

"Related!" Lion's Roar answered. "We were partners in crime back home!"

The Titans stared at Beast Boy as though he was mutating.

"Crime?" Starfire found her voice first. "Please, Beast Boy, tell us this is a joke."

"It's no joke," Beast Boy said gloomily. "We were wanted for robberies all over our planet." Lion's Roar smirked. "But that doesn't explain why you're here!" Beast Boy pointed at Lion's Roar.

The Titans advanced on Lion's roar, ready to tie him up. "Wait!" He shouted. "Why don't we go to your place and I'll explain."

"Fine," Robin agreed. "But as far as I'm concerned, you're still going to go to jail..." 


	3. The Titans Find Out the Truth

"All right! All right! I'll explain!" Lion's Roar shouted as he was being thrown onto the couch. The Titans had tied him up at the bank and took him back to the tower. On the way back, the Titans noticed a few differences between the brothers. For one, Lion's Roar's hair was black and, as the Titans found out after his attempts to escape, Lion's Roar could change into the actual color of the animal he turned into. On the way to the tower, Lion's Roar had turned into a red cardinal, a white mouse, a brown rabbit, and a black cat. Not only that, but he could shapeshift into items! Once when he momentarily

"What are you here for?" Robin demanded.

"I'm here for Beast Boy," He said.

"Me?" Beast Boy asked. "What do you want me for?"

"Mom and Dad are sick," He explained. "I need you to come back to help with the family... business."

"Business?" Beast Boy asked. "You mean to help you steal?"

"Don't think of it as stealing..." Lion's Roar said. "Think of it as... Supporting the family."

"Find another way to 'support' them or I'm not coming!" Beast Boy left and went to his room.

Still in the common room, Robin asked, "So, you're here for Beast Boy?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Lion's Roar sneered. "Now untie me!"

"Not a chance," Cyborg said. "You're still going to jail."

"Ha!" Lion's Roar laughed. "All the police on my planet couldn't catch me! What makes you think you can?"

"By the looks of it, we did," Raven said, picking up her book and beginning to read.

"Feisty one isn't she?" Lion's Roar asked. Robin glared at him.

"Lay off her!" Beast Boy said suddenly bursting into the room. The Titans stared at him. "I mean..." He started. "She doesn't like me, why would she like you?" The Titans continued to stare. "He he," Beast Boy laughed nervously. "I was um, listening behind the door?"

"You were in the room," Lion's Roar taunted. "I saw you buzzing around." Now it was Lion's Roar's turn to be stared at.

"How'd you know that?" Cyborg asked.

"I AM his older brother," Lion's Roar sneered.

"Tch," Beast Boy muttered. "Older by two minutes."

Lion's Roar ruffled Beast Boy's hair, "You're still little bro to me!" The Titans gasped.

"How did you become untied?" Starfire asked.

"What part of 'Beast Boy's brother' don't you get?" He sneered. "I just waited until you weren't looking."

The Titans were speechless. Raven found her voice first, "If you could get untied, why didn't you leave?"

Lion's Roar sauntered over to Raven, bent down, and put his arm around her, "So I could stay around you longer." He raised his eyebrows up and down. Suddenly, he was knocked down by a furry of green fur and they fell out the window and into the water below.

"Uhh..." Raven looked around the room at the other Titans who just shrugged.

Down at the foot of the Tower, after climbing out of the water...

"Hey! What was that for?" Lion's Roar demanded.

"I told you lay off her!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Oh, I see how it is..." Lion's Roar taunted, "I see exactly how it is...I'll tell you what..." He offered. "I'll lay off if..." He let his voice trail off.

"'If' What? 'If' WHAT?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"If you tell HER how you feel AND..." He paused for a minute. "Tell the Titans the WHOLE story."

"The whole story?" Said a confused Beast Boy. "What do you--"

"I mean," Lion's Roar was exasperated, "The whole story. Your... History."

"I... I..." Beast Boy stammered. "NO! I won't! And what makes you think they don't know?"

"It's a bit obvious..." Lion's Roar pointed out. "I mean," He chuckled."Theydidn't even know about me..." 


	4. About Their Little Green Friend

"So, lemme get this straight..." Robin said, after Beast Boy told them the "WHOLE" story. "You two used to be criminals on your home planet?"

"One of us used to be," Lion's Roar corrected. "The other still is..."

"Right..." Robin said. "So, you were big criminals from the sound of it..."

"The biggest," Lion's Roar bragged.

"Right..." Robin said again. He looked at Beast Boy, "Why didn't you ever tell us this?"

"What was I supposed to do?" He exploded. "Just come up and say 'Oh, yeah! I used to be a big time criminal!' What'd you expect? Besides..." He added sheepishly, "I didn't think it was that important..."

"It's not," Cyborg said. "But--"

"It is kinda nice to know who you're living with," Raven looked up from her book. "For all we know, you could have been a psyco killer." She cracked up, "Okay, okay, maybe not that, but still..."

"Okay, any more secrets we need to know Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Uhh..." Beast Boy stammered. "Nothing! No! Nothing!" He blushed.

"Oookaay..." Robin said. "Any more dark secrets from anyone else?" He looked around the room. Everyone sat in silence. "Okay, good."

"I still need to know whether or not you're coming back," Lion's Roar said to Beast Boy.

"There was a reason I left!" Beast Boy spat. "And that reason was you!"

"That hurts bro," Lion's Roar put his head down. "That hurts."

"I would not continue to be bullied into robbing innocent people!" Beast Boy said.

"You just gave me an idea little bro," Lion's Roar chuckled.

Lion's Roar turned into a lion and pounced on Beast Boy. The brothers went flying out the window. Beast Boy turned into a raven before they hit the ground and Lion's Roar turned into a hawk. He flew at Beast Boy, talons outstretched, and caught him across the face. Beast Boy fell a few feet before turning into a hawk like his brother and flying back up. He went at Lion's Roar like he was about to copy his brother's move, but turned at the last second and used his beak to pull a few feathers from his tail.

"I see you've learned a few moves," Lion's Roar congratulated him. "But you'll never be as good as me," He grew back the missing tail feathers in a matter of seconds.

Beast Boy goggled at him for a moment, "How'd you do that?"

"You learn a few things when you don't turn you're back on you're family!" Lion's Roar spat.

"I never turned my back on my family!" Beast Boy argued. "I turned my back on stealing!"

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and started snapping at Lion's Roar. Lion's Roar responded by turning into a T-Rex like his brother and grabbed his neck in his jaws. Beast Boy turned into one of the mutant dogs from Tameran and fell into the water where he turned into a shark and waited. Suddenly, there was a splash and an alligator entered the water.

The remaining Titans, by this time, had come out of the tower and were watching the splashes in the water. Occasionally, they would see a flash of a shark fin, or alligator limb.

A few moments later, a tired Beast Boy came staggering out of the water carrying a knocked out Lion's Roar.

"I take it you're not leaving?" Robin asked.

"Let's just take him to jail," was all Beast Boy replied. 


	5. Jail

At the county jail, Lion's Roar was immediately given a cell for robbing the bank. The Titans went in to visit him and set a few things straight.

"Mom and Dad aren't really sick are they?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Lion's Roar said glumly. "They're not."

"Then why did you really come?" Robin asked.

"What?" Lion's Roar asked. "I can't just come to Earth to see my brother?"

"You can," Starfire said, "But that does not give you the right to rob a bank while you are here."

"Oh," He grinned. "I just thought I'd have a little fun while I was lookin' for ya!"

"Unfortunately," Raven said. "It worked."

"What?" Lion's Roar defended. "I'm not a bad guy once you get to know me!"

"This comming from someone behind bars," Cyborg said. 


End file.
